Little Bites Of Everything ,My Favorite ,Your Heart
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: one-shot series about KAKAOBI ! ,FEM!KAKAOBI ! ,AND KAKAFEM!OBI ! , AU'S ,involves team minato and team 7 ,implied suggestive themes ,time travel ,different various ages ,song-fics ,ratings T-M mostly T ,NO LEMON ,LIME,SMUTT ,NO YURI ! pure kakaobi ! romance/humor/friendship/hurt&comfort/tragedy/dram a/adventure ,I WILL BE ACCEPTING REQUESTS !
1. His Dobe

**Disclaimer : dont own naruto**

**_His dobe_**

So far it had been a normal day for kakashi ,he got up at the crack of dawn and did all he needed to do before he set out to go wait for his _team ._His team was made up of a fan girl ,quite an annoying one mind you, and _that thing and _minato-sensei_ .Yes _"That thing" being obito uchiha ,he almost snorted ,uchiha my ass she was nothing like an uchiha .She was by far the most brainless ,dense ,clumsy ,weak ,unintelligent ,ungraceful ,dobish girl he's ever met .

Finally at his designated area a sat down against the stump of a tree letting out a content sigh .

he sat there .

waiting .

and waiting .

and waiting .

For the first time he backed up ,why in the hell did get up so damn early ? It wasnt like there was some universal law that restricted him from getting some sleep like a normal 13 year-old .Maybe if he got a little more sleep there wouldn't be a pole shoved so far up his ass he himself couldn't take it out .So coming to conclusion that he should take a nap he shut his eyes leaning back .

"let me explain ! " an annoyingly familiar voice echoed through the training ground .

Kakashi opened one eye... then the other...why the hell was _that thing_ here .It was to early for this crap he didn't want to deal with_ her ._Kakashi tried to bury himself deeper within the roots of the tree .Damn why couldn't he be an earth type user .

"This young female asked me if I could help her pick out something for her and her husbands anniversary dinner and-and I couldn't have just said no!-" obito stammered quickly ,to oblivious to notice that there was no one on the green grassy field ,excluding the young Hatake who would give anything to not be there at the moment .

"-she was very ,very picky though but finally we found the perfect dress ! she invited me to coffee and I dropped ,dropped ! coffee on her dress ! I felt really ,really bad and ran across town to smash my piggy bank ! you guys know how much I loved little obi ! but the dress was one of a kind ! so we had to find the designer who made the dress ! finally ! finally ! finding her she made a new one ! just like that ! but then-then she had a-a some kind of heart failure-I forgot what-"

'_no surprise there .' _kakashi thought and honestly couldnt fathom on why she was giving up shitty excuses this early in the day .

"-poor old lady she died ! you know how much I love old people ! long story short I got an invite to her funeral ! not a good thing though ! then plot twist that was the lady's great grandma ! who would've guessed ! I mean really ! anyways I have a get together with hoshi-yeah Hoshi that's her name after our training !" _finally _ending her long ramble kakashi forgot almost everything she randomly spewed out and honestly he couldn't give a rats ass .

Then obito finally observed her surroundings to find absolutely no one "where d'ya guys go ! hello !"

Kakashi made a fruitless attempt to go unseen _' come on don't notice me ,of course she wont she's real dull .'_ he thought clinging on the hope of her idiocy .

"bakakashi is that you ! " she hollered at his figure ,he stopped his hopeless struggle to be unseen .Mumbling curses under his breath as her footsteps came closer .

"Hey teme you asleep !" her voice piercing in his ears ,truly cringe worthy ,he couldn't stop his immediate eye twitch and couldn't stop himself from his rude remark .

" and if I was sleeping you dobe your irritating voice would've woken me up ." he spoke through his mask and being irked by her presence continued " and go away ive had _enough _of your unwanted presence ."

"well...you're such a teme !you teme ,hmm ! like id want to be around _you ! _" she spat back ,and kakashi couldn't stop the eye roll that was coming . The uchiha decided to plop down right next to him out of all places .

He just lye there not wanting to make conversation or even talk, but she was making impossible for him not to yell at her ,she kept on making scoffing and huffing noises .

Deciding he couldn't endure it anymore "what do you _want_ ." he hissed looking at her only to see her back facing him .Sighing for what felt like the one-hundreth time this day he sat up against the stump .Before when he'd wait for them time didn't go by this _slow_ .

"hey teme...why do you hate me so much ?" he glanced at her figure mildly-perplexed ,she was so blunt .Though apparently he wasn't suppose to vocalize his response since she continued . " no , let me re-phrase that -"

He didn't know she knew how to use re-phrase in a sentence .

" why do you hate everyone ! and act like you're better than everyone that you're reserved to some kind of special treatment ! why are you such an aloof , unsympathetic ,solitary ,hostile ,apathetic ,obsessed with punctuality ,exactness , imperturbable ,pain in the ass !-" Kakashi was left flabbergasted ,astounded ,dumbfounded how in the hell was he suppose to respond to that .she wasn't finished though .

"-you show obvious dis-trust to everyone pointing out their every flaw your smart ass mouth spewing insults like nothing ! what is wrong with you ! what in your right mind makes you think you could just act like you're better than everyone else ! and have you ever comprehended the words teamwork and comrade ! you're so infuriating ! you teme ! " finally finished she puffed from not catching her breath and facial expression filled with rage .

Kakashis eyes were wide because of two things one from her highly intelligent rant ,which was totally and utterly true and two they were practically nose to nose and he was sure she could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest .

"I-I-" for once kakashi hatake was left speechless ,and he could tell she was waiting for his smart ass reverberation ,daring him to speak .

and he didn't dare .

the silver-haired hatake took time to study her features ,something he didn't really do .Her eyes were a coal color and thick lashes ,like all uchihas ,but he felt nervous like she could see right through him ,her orange goggles placed on her head .obitos rather long black hair ,also common amongst uchiha ,spilled over her shoulders since she was crouching down to his eye level .Her eyebrows furrowed together ,he could also see her usual orange and blue outfit combo .Then there was something he hadn't noticed before _she smelled really good ,_and her petal pink lips still looked elegant even in a deep frown_ ._He came to a conclusion she is _beautiful ._

"Well hatake ! " she roared the sound reaching his sensitive ears along with his fast paced heart-beat .Did she even know what she was doing to him ? of course she knew ! but did kakashi know what was the outcome of her obliviousness and close proximity .He knew what that certain feeling brewing inside him was called .Kakashi was just reluctant to admit it !

"Teme are you even listening ! Baka im talking to you !"

He didnt give a shit anymore .

" shut up ." he said shortly .

"wha-" and before she could blow his head off ,he did it .He kissed her and damn was he happy he did .Though he still kept his mask on .

When he finally sat down again she stood still wide eyes blinking back at him ,previous rage forgotten .All at once he face turned Scarlett red and she fell back .

looking up at him incredulously she began to stammer incomprehensibly ." wha-wait-I-y-you-and-and-really-why-good-no I mean-thats-...YOU KISSED ME ! " her face became all the more red but not because she was angry ,no because she actually liked it .

Kakashi suddenly feeling really smug ,chortled at her still flushed red face .

Yeah she might be a brainless ,dense ,clumsy ,weak ,unintelligent ,ungraceful dobe . she was his dobe . his still dense ,still clumsy ,not so brainless ,beautiful ,angelic ,cute dobe and he would always be there to protect her .

* * *

**HA 'he would always be there to protect her .' what a load of crap !**

**oh ,um anyways sorry for any grammatical errors **

**and PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS by pm'ing me or reviewing dont forget to favorite !**


	2. Red String Of Fate

**DISCLAIMER : DONT OWN NARUTO !**

_**Red String Of Fate**_

The question of discussion amongst the young uchiha and nohara was

How does kakashi hatakes look like behind his mask ?

Yes ,hatake kakashi the 13 year old boy genius ,son of _the _white fang ,some of him thought of him a disgrace to the leaf shinobi name and others a very kind-hearted man .

"I bet he looks really hot behind it ." Rin giggled ,blushing madly .

"you're thirsty rin ... scarecrow isn't even hot I don't know what you see in him ... but I do wonder whats behind that mask ?" obito drifted off ,after all she was pretty curious herself .

" He must have a perfect nose , and yummy lips ,oh and perfect creamy skin ." The brown-haired female placed her hands under her chin ,elbows resting on thighs ,gazing dreamily at the silver-haired who was sparing with minato-sensei .

Obito crossed her arms over her chest scoffing ," I bet he has fish lips ,or buck-teeth ,his face might be full of baby fat or even- "

Rin slapped her hand over the uchihas mouth ,since she had obviously been speaking to loud .

" do want him to hear us ! " she said in a hushed and restrained tone .

Obitos back facing her sensei and kakashi she continued on " ugh ,I thought you were suppose to give me some kind of lecture about chakra control ." her lips forming a pout .

Rin chuckled "id much rather talk about kakashi ,how strong ,cute ,brave-"

" He's not stong brave or cute the Teme doesn't have any redeeming qualities ." obito interrupted ,fixing her perfectly placed goggles .

" wow I didn't know you knew how to use redeeming and qualities in a sentence ." rin said amazed .

"well ... I learned that this morning when I was helping this old lady carry around her groceries and she told me about her ex-husband ." she responded ,proud to have remembered ,initially obito did ask what those word meant ...

" Oh come on just admit it ,kakashi's cute ." nohara sighed .

" no ,not even in the slightest bit ,not even puppy cute ." obito huffed .

"Yes ."

"no ."

"yes ."

"no ."

"Yes ."

"I like totally know right kakashi-kun is smokin hot ." obito said sarcastically not forgetting to add honorific . Which unnaturally rolled off her tongue .

" omg ! really !" rin shouted in excitement not catching her black haired friends sarcasm .Her eyes became glazed almost as if she was in a trance .

" no ,the day I admit bakakashi is cute is the day I-" obito had been interrupted ,but not by rin .

"-is the day you finally get your sharingan ." the all to familiar voice of kakashi spoke .

Obito jumped in surprise ,turning around coming nose to nose with the said teen ,so close she felt the heat releasing from his mask .Letting out a gasp she fell on her butt .

" what the hell teme ! why were you so close to me ! " obito yelled pointing her index finger at him suddenly realizing his insult she continued on " I will get my sharingan ,you watch ! "

He rose an eyebrow .

Finally getting it she flushed in embarrassment " IT DOESNT MEAN I LIKE YOU JUST 'CUZ' I WANT MY SHARINGAN ,YOU WATCH WHEN I GET IT ILL BEAT ON YOUR EMO LITTLE A-"

Another joined the conversation "settle down ,settle down children .-" minato spoke although keeping a stern face he couldnt help but smile at his students bickering .There was something different about this argument . "so rin ,how did the lesson with obito go ? "

Rin stood up smiling ,cheeks growing red from the attention " w-well we still need to go over quite a few things Minato-sensei ."

He nodded " how about we all head over to my place ,Kushina always loves seeing you ." He smiled ,but it turned sullen .

" Hey ,Minato-sensei when will you and kushina have a baby ?" obito looking up at him with innocent ,oblivious eyes .

He turned red scratching his cheek .

" BAKA ! you dont ask those kinds of things ." kakashi ,thankfully ,cut in .

"hmm ,I think minato-sensiei's and kushina-sans babies will look absolutely adorable !" rin squealed .

" Obito ,why ask the sudden question ? " Minato responded after a while .

" I don't know ,it just looks like you love kids ." obito shrugged her shoulders .

" Well there's a problem with that ." he drifted off .

" what kind of problem ? " oblivious obito said ,not feeling the awkward atmosphere .

" Because they are not married ,baka ." kakashi said ,joining the conversation .

" why is that important ? " obito growled ,glaring at the annoying teen .

"Oh ,were here ! " Minato announced rather loudly .Like that all previous conversation was forgotten as they entered the warm inviting atmosphere of the apartment .

"Minato ! " the boisterous call of uzumaki kushina came .She appeared her bright red hair swinging side to side .Minato holding his arms out thinking she was going to embrace him but instead got a whack in the head .

" ow ,ow !"

" I would have made an excellent meal for them ,im sure their all starving ,dattebane !" Kushina shouted .

" oh no I'm sorry if we have caused you any kind of trouble kushina-san ." rin bowed her head .

" Dont worry rin-chan I'll make salt ramen ! " and with that she rushed back to the kitchen .

**...**

The dinner table was quiet ,except for obitos loud slurping noises ,she had put her orange goggles in her lap so she wouldn't get them dirty .

" ugh ,that's so revolting and improper ." kakashi said .

Looking up at him slowly slurping her last ramen noodle " your face is revolting and improper !"

" do you even know what those words mean-my face can't be improper ,dobe ." kakashi glared at her and she glared back with just as much heat .

"well I don't care if im revolting or improper to you ,teme ! " obito said hotly .

Minato tugged the collar of his shirt ,as if it was choking him .

" hmm ,ever heard of table manners baka ." he replied calmly .

" teme ! " she shouted starting another of their roasts .

"baka ! "

" teme !

" baka !

" teme ! teme ! teme ! " she smiled thinking she won .

" Kuro Hitsuji (black sheep ) ." he muttered under his breath ,she got up abruptly .Giving him a glare that could kill .Obito walked out forgetting her goggles .

The room was silent after the loud but gentle slam of the door .Kakashi looking pretty mad .

" obito forgot her goggles ..." rin trailed off .

All at once kushina grabbed a hold of kakashis shirt and took him upstairs .

" kushina-san ? " kakashi inquired staring at her facial expression .

" kuro hitsuji ! " she wacked the back of his head .

" ittai ! " he groaned grabbing his head .

She grabbed onto his shoulders " kakashi-chan I believe you and obito-chan are tied together by a red string of faith-"

knowing what she meant he slightly flushed pink .

" grab those goggles and go after her ,don't give up until the very end,dattebane ! " she shoved him .

Skidding across the floor kakashi grabbed her goggles and headed out the door .

Kushina sat back down and continued to eat her ramen .

" what did you do ?" minato asked ,looking at her with uncertainty .

" helped untangle the string ..." she replied .

He stared at her with worry .

**...**

Sniffling obito sat at the docks staring at her reflection in the water .She didn't know why the river of tears came bursting out .Obito was always able to endure kakashis insults .This time she just couldn't .

" damn it I left my goggles ." she muttered upon wiping her eyes .

As if on que a voice immediately replied " baka ... your goggles ."

She whipped her head around and saw kakashi hatake approaching her .Standing up and decided to leave to take a step ,which kakashi evaded .

" move teme ! " obito snarled .

Noticing her tears he placed his hand on her wet cheek " you were crying ?"

" n-no there was dust in my eyes because I didn't have my goggles ." she said adamantly ,reaching for her goggles which were in his hand .

Seeing this he raised it over his head " g-give it back Hatake ! " obito grumbled trying to reach for it ,her face turning pink from close ,to close ,proximity .It was just like training .

" you know what kushina-san told me-"

She stopped her coal eyes meeting his .

" that we were tied together by a red string ." he finished looking straight into her eyes .

Obito gulped her face burning " th-thats bullshit teme ." was her only response her heart beat quickened but she didn't know why .

" Obito ,you make me want to care again ,you make me want to forget that emotions are a weakness ,you make me want to believe in teamwork and protecting my comrades ." they were nose to nose ,her heart pounded wildly against her breast-bone ,she could make out the tiny weaving in his mask .

"I recall the topic of you and rins conversation was about my mask ,do you remember fish lips ? buck teeth ? baby fat ? " he said almost humorously .

She pressed her lips together looking sheepish .

His index finger tugged at the top of his mask inch by inch it revealed creamy skin .Obito's eyes grew wider and wider her heart beating so wildly she was afraid itll stop .

He took the mask off ,just then a soft breeze flew by blowing into her hair .Obito just gazed at him with the orange and pink colors of the afternoon hitting his face he looked absolutely gorgeous .He was a freakin 13-year-old ! He had a perfect nose ,his natural nude lips with a tinge of pink gracing a smile on them ,complemented with a perfect jaw-bone structure .

She gazed at him in awe .Realizing she was drooling over him for the past minute she stumbled back her face glowing a red .Apparently taking too many steps she slipped ,kakashi grasping onto her hand a second before ,both falling in .The orange googles long forgotten .

Reaching the surface she spluttered water out .Kakashis usual gravity defying hair tilted a little toward the front .

"umm ,teme ... " obito drifted off feeling nervous as he once again came close to her .

He pressed his lips against hers ,staring at him with his eyes closed her lips formed a smile .She couldn't help but laugh a giddy sensation filling her body .

" why are you laughing ." he asked tilting his head in confusion .

"I-I dont know you made me feel that way ." she replied just as confused .

He smiled warmly at her ,obviously not knowing what she was doing to him .His heart fluttered ,his stomach doing flip-flops and the only thing he could focus on was her beautiful face .

" I plan to make you feel that way everyday ." kakashi said .

Not dense enough as he thought she reddened ,immediately he re-phrased

" w-wait no th-thats not what I meant-"

"hey teme ..."

" y-yes dobe "

" were tied by a red srting of faith ,in the mere future ... I hope thats what you mean . "

* * *

**Thata the end of another one-shot ,sorry for anny grammatical errors .**

******dattebane or ttebane means : "like " or "you know " kushina usually says it if shes flustered or excited .**

******kuro = black , hitsuji = sheep ,ittai = ow**


	3. My Heart Belongs To You

**disclaimer : don't own naruto ,oh and I don't do really good with tragedy so sorry if this lacks emotion**

_krito1389 : yes I do and will eventually make more yaoi .Though yaoi isn't the only thing I will make like in the previous chapter it will be fem obi x kaka or fem kaka x obi and there is no way there will ever be yuri in these stories ._

_thank you for the people who reviewed :__** krito1389**__ : __**guest**__ : __**music dudette**__ : the people who favorited : __**dark jacky**__ :__** lady lucirnaga**__ : __**chizyk**__ : and for the people who followed : __**chizyk**__ :__** krito1389**__ :_

_My muse that created this chapter is __**the one that got away(acoustic)** by** katy perry **and **My Immortal **by** Evanescence**_

**My heart belongs to you**

It had all began with those three words ... those three words that caused so much torment and agony .

_"I love you ..."_

Obito and kakashi were standing in the middle of the green grassy training field ,the sky had beautiful colors of orange ,red ,and purple mixing together indicating it was around noon .Obito kept his head down a soft breeze blowing by lightly caressing his milky skin he clutched to the orange goggles he held in his sweaty palms .

In return he received a harsh slap to his face ,it was so forceful that the uchiha fell on the ground holding his red cheek .

" you're pathetic ... you make me sick ... I find you revolting I want to vomit ." kakashi bitterly said looking down at the 13-year-old boy .

Obito's lips were trembling his teary eyes blurred his vision and prevented him to kakashi clearly .Still he thought of kakashi as an angel as his angel .Reaching out a hand he was about to say something .

Kakashi stepped on his hand turning it red " don't try to touch me you worthless faggot ."

Truthfully he didn't know exactly when he started to love kakashi ,it just happened his heart raced rapidly around him his palms got sweaty it was love .

Obito layed on the floor the tears slowly running down the sides of his cheek .

" I wonder if its true what they say ... can uchihas really cry blood ? I'm quite curious ."

Pressing obito's head down kakashi grabbed a kunai from his pouch and slowly started slicing down the tear-stained lines .

obito could only think of one thing _'I love you...'_

_..._

Everyday at noon the same thing occured ,sometimes the beating were more or even more painful ,yet obito never screamed once .With all scars and bruises on his body ... no one seemed to notice .Not minato-sensei ,not rin ,not kushina ,not his mom ,dad ,members of the uchiha clan ,fellow peers ,no one .

obito didn't mind though he was just happy that he get to spend so much time with kakashi .He was glad that no one noticed though ,it would mean that he couldn't be with kakashi anymore .He would kill himself if that happened ,he would kill himself if kakashi wished that .

" I hate you ."

_'I love you .'_

_"_you're an uchiha yet you cannot obtain your sharingan you're a disappointment_ ."_

_'I love you .'_

"don't you understand no one cares about you ."

_'I love you .'_

" you don't deserve the life you have ,you're selfish for taking something that belong to someone else ."

_'I love you .'_

"you make me and everyone that has to be in your presence sick ."

_'I love you .'_

"though you are good for one thing ... its fun watching you bleed plus I don't find testing my chidori on trees useful enough ."

_'I knew you love me to ,Id kill myself for you .'_

_..._

It was evening once again ,obito's hips had open flesh wounds and would get infected but he didn't care as long as he saw kakashi .There was an errie atmosphere obito didn't notice it though ,his silver-haired angel came into view and he smiled .Today was different kakashi didn't get straight to beating but he began to talk .

" obito ... as you know you're a worthless piece of crap that doesn't deserve to exist in this world ." kakashi began ,obito only responded with a sincere smile which infuriated kakashi ." so since you love me and you would do anything for me ... I want you to kill yourself ."

Obito just smiled and reached for the kunai that kakashi gave him .

" this time not on the wrists ,your body was reluctant to die ."

obito held the kunai to his throat ,he turned his head toward kakashi .Not in fear though or begging him to spare his life .

" kakashi ... I love you ... do you love me ?" he awaited for kakashi's answer .

" No ,who could ever love a faggot like you ."

Obito closed his eyes smiling _"My heart belongs to you ."_

He slit his throat ,the crimson blood spluttering out it was like a spray of crimson water ... truly beautiful .

Even so kakashi's eyes went wide and mouth slightly ajar ,he ran and just barely caught obito .

" obito ... im so sorry ! ... I-I just couldn't come to terms that I love you to ,I-I love you obito ! you're not worthless ! you deserve to be on this earth ! I care about you ! rin ,minato ,kushina everyone that you've come to contact with cares about you ! you don't make me sick ! you're not a disappointment ! you deserve to live ! so please ! please stay with me ! My heart belongs to you to ! I love you ! please stay ! "

His tears stung his eyes ,he was out of breath and he took in obito's physical appearance for the first time .

The same black hair ,the same orange goggles ,the same clothes but they were covered in blood ,_he was covered in blood ._Obito had swollen ,bleeding lips blood spilling from the corners of his mouth .His eyes were bruised and the skin around it turned purple ,he became a deathly pale color .That gash that was still spewing blood ,to most it would be a grizzly scene ,to kakashi he couldn't be more beautiful .

He placed a warm kiss on obito's colorless lip's his tears infusing with obito's blood .He licked the blood off and gently set him down on the soft grass .

" your heart belongs to me ..." Kakashi grabbed the kunai and slashed through obito's chest ,ripping out his heart he held it in his bloody hands .

"and mine is yours ..." slashing through his own heart and using the strength he had to rip it out and place it in obito's hand .

Kakashi collapsed next obito both their hands which were holding each others hearts .

_'obito it is you that has my heart ,and I yours ,im truly sorry .'_

When kakashi died he was glad that the last thing he saw was obito uchiha's beautiful face .

* * *

**I know its bad ,like I said before I can't write sad fan fictions I apologize that I cannot write a decent tragedy fan-fic .**

**I also apologize for any grammatical errors or any errors .**

**LIKE IT STATES IN THE SUMMARY I ACCEPT REQUESTS FOR CONCEPTS FOR CHAPTERS ! SO HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT !**


End file.
